This invention relates to novel tetra N-substituted derivatives of urea that have been shown to possess herbicidal activity.
The compounds of the invention bear on one nitrogen atom, one methylenephosphonate group and thus can be regarded as members of the glyphosate (N-phosphonomethylglycine) family of herbicidal compounds.